This invention relates to a pipe connector which is angularly adjustable for connecting together adjacent end of pipes that are arranged at different angles.
In many types of buildings, such as warehouses, factories, garages and the like, water carrying pipes are required for water sprinkling systems, water distribution systems and the like. Thus, it is common to install relatively large diameter, metal pipes near the ceiling of each floor of the building, with the pipes located a relatively short distance beneath the ceiling. When a new building is constructed, it is relatively easy to install such pipes since they may pass through, or be easily arranged around, obstacles such as walls and other internal structures installed in the buildings. However, in pre-existing buildings, particularly where an old building is renovated or where water lines are added to a building for water new sprinkler systems, the installation of pipes is relatively difficult because of existing obstacles that are in the path of the pipes. These require angled couplings between straight pipes to bypass obstacles.
Typically, a pipe installation contractor measures and determines the locations of obstacles in the paths of the pipes and the angles necessary between connected pipes to bypass obstacles or to otherwise change the direction of pipe lines within a particular structure. Then, the contractor orders pipe connectors or joints to be made for each of the junctures between two pipes that are to be angled relative to each other. For example, if a first pipe must joint a second pipe which is arranged at a 15 degree angle to the first pipe, the contractor orders a special pipe connector which is bent 15 degrees and whose opposite ends each connect to the two pipes so that they are joined together at the required angle. Those connectors are ordinarily made by connector manufacturers who either custom bend the pipe sections to the ordered angles, or who fabricate bent tubes by cutting short sections of pipe and welding the sections together at the required angles to provide the angled connector. These custom bent or fabricated angled couplings are then brought to the job site where they ar used for connecting the piping at their particular angled locations.
Because of the need for many different angled connectors, a considerable amount of time is required in installing pipe systems. That is, considerable time is required to determine the angles of connection between adjacent pipes in various locations in the building. Then, the specific angled connectors must be ordered and custom manufactured. Next, they must be brought to the job site for installation at their specific locations. Correlating each angled connector with its specific location requires considerable labor.
Frequently, the angled connectors are inaccurately made, or the initial measurements turn out to have been inaccurate so that the angled couplings do not properly fit in their specific locations, thereby requiring re-ordering. Sometimes angles must be changed while the pipes are installed. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a suitable connector which satisfies plumbing codes and which provides fluid tight connections between angularly arranged pipes, which connector can be angularly adjustable on the job site and, consequently, eliminate the need for custom made angled connectors.
Conventional pipe couplings for connecting the adjacent ends of coaxially arranged pipes are formed of arcuate sections that are bolted together to form a circle around a pair of adjacent pipe ends for gripping the ends and holding the ends together. Typically, grooves are formed in the outer surfaces of the pipe end portions. Conventionally, the couplings are U-shaped in cross-section and the free ends of their U-shaped legs are fitted within the grooves. This locks the coupling against the surfaces of the pipes. Commonly, rubber-like gaskets are installed around the pipe ends, within the U-shaped couplings, for sealing against each of the adjacent pipe end portions. However, these conventional circular couplings, which come in a variety of shapes and styles are not usable for coupling pipes that are angled relative to each other.
This invention is concerned with an angularly adjustable pipe connector which utilizes conventional pipe couplings, which meet normal plumbing codes, for interconnecting the ends of a pair of angularly arranged pipes.